heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Oof, another fanon tribe by dj
catdragons important: pan queen (snowlight), arranged marriage to some dude (Redtalon or something like that, she actually liked him for a bit, kinda cute couple), has 3 dragonets and he dies (assassination???? something spooky), falls in love with Star and they are the greatest couple in Pyrrhia don't @ me tribe values self-expression and uniqueness war paint turns into decorative celebratory paint, cool glow in the dark paint??? like always having some sort of party/festival/celebration/whatever biggest supporters of general minority rights like hybrids, also big thing for lgbt+ rights in other tribes (coughSKYWINGScough) ForestWings are currently unusable (created by DJ) Description: fur, shorter snouts and horns, smaller wings Abilities: extremely agile, retractable claws Location: the rainforests near the RainWing, DriftWing, and MudWing territories Queens: Snowlight and Star Diet: Meat of almost any kind, plants (occasionally) Alliances: RainWings, MudWings Rules Ask for: *hybrids *special/unusual (melanistic/albino/leucistic don't count, only dragons that are like bright green or something or scienceborn) *royalty *animus (VERY RARE) *high-ranking (ranks commander and captain. you don't need to ask for healers, generals, lieutenants, or soldiers) Not every ForestWing has to fit in the general "pretty strong the-greatest-hunter cat-dragon" stereotype- make your oc a fat lazy chef if u want. __TOC__ Description General ForestWings have very catlike appearance- they have been described as cats with wings by other tribes. Their bodies are sleek and their muscles are outlined elegantly. They are one of the few scaleless tribes, having fur instead. This fur can vary in length and thickness, with individuals living by water generally having thicker, slightly water-repelling fur and ForestWings in the woods having medium to short fur lengths. Their wings are smaller for their size, but still allow them to Their wing membranes are not covered in fur. Their eyes are dragonlike, as are their tails. They have pointed ears like a cat. Their talons are also dragonlike, and their claws can completely retract. Coloration ForestWings' fur can be any color or pattern a cat's could be. Black, shades of grey, and browns are the most common colors. White and silver are uncommon, but certainly not unheard of. Albinism, melanism, and leucism are more common in this tribe than any other, but they are still rare. Their eyes can be any color. Heterochromia is also fairly common in the tribe, but the majority of dragons' eyes are both the same color. Hybrids Usually, the fur gene in ForestWings is dominant over the scale gene. Hybrids with fur cannot breathe fire, but can have any other natural weapons of the other tribes. Hybrids cannot have bright green or purple fur, but can have gills, spikes, or other looks of the tribes. The tribe is indifferent towards hybrids, but relationships with enemy tribes are generally frowned upon. However, they hold nothing against actual hybrid dragons, since they know they had no control over their parents' relationship. Hybrids are encouraged to be raised in the tribe, but ultimately leave it up to the parents to decide. Paint The ForestWings make paint out of flowers and other brightly colored plants. It is usually very bright, or highly contrasts the individual's fur. They have figured out ways to make scented paint, more permanent dyes, and even glowing paint. The paint is typically put on during festivals, although dragons can wear it whenever. Instead of tattoos, the tribe dyes their fur in a specific pattern. This isn't as permanent as a tattoo (as fur can fall out or grow over time, distorting or eliminating the design) so dragons have to get them redone about once a year. Abilities Retractable Claws The ability to conceal their talons allows the ForestWings to keep their claws in better shape. Their claws can fall out, but regrow rather quickly. Agility The absence of scales allows the ForestWings to be the most agile tribe. They can climb trees, leap farther, and run quicker than any tribe. However, their aerial abilities are arguably the worst. Territory The ForestWings get their name from the forests they reside in. Almost all their territory is covered in trees and grass. Their forests are rich in animal and plant life, especially near the RainWings' territory. The jungle also provides several useful plants to use as medicine or food. The Oaken Castle This is the home of the royal family. It is a fairly large home built into and around massive redwood trees closer to the RainWings. It was rumored to be constructed by the first animus queen of the tribe. Drowned This town is closest to DriftWing and MudWing territory. Its houses are built on poles, holding them above the water. Rafts are used by weaker swimmers to travel, while many other dragons swim to get from place to place. Long, thin paddles are used to propel and steer the rafts (much like a gondola). Greenleaf jungle, lots of plantz Seaside coast, surfing?? Society Diet The standard ForestWing diet is meat, with the occasional plant to freshen their breath, clean their teeth, or simply because it tastes good. The RainWing and MudWing section of the border is a popular place to hunt, as the screaming monkeys scare both neighboring tribes, leaving them for the ForestWings. The tribe has advanced somewhat in their culinary abilities, learning several cooking techniques from other tribes. They can flavor meats with herbs and spices, but will often eat their meals raw. Vegan or vegetarian options are rare, almost nonexistent, but they are not hard for dragons to make. Hunting ForestWings hunt similarly to cats, stalking their prey and pouncing at the right moment. They usually hunt alone whenever they are hungry, but hunting in groups can be a good exercise in teamwork or a fun activity. Food os never wasted, and any leftover food is carefully stored for later use. If there is any leftover food in a home, it is always eaten before the resident(s) hunt again. ForestWings will also hunt for the elderly, sick, or weak they care for before they get their own food. Values The tribe as a whole values individuality, tribal unity, and self-expression. They believe that no tribe could survive without variations from the tribal stereotype. Dragons are encouraged from a young age to find who they are and be whatever they want to be. Shaming dragons for disabilities, deformities, preferences, or body types is severely looked down on. text Laws and Government The laws of the ForestWings are rather simple and can be summed up as "the golden rule" (do to others what you would want done to you). Punishments are generally not as strict as other tribes, but are still heavily enforced. Consequences of small crimes like petty theft or minor vandalism (painting a shop wall, breaking a window) are usually a small fine and a warning. Crimes like assault or a larger act of vandalism are punished by a large fine and/or a prison sentence, depending on the crime. Crimes like murder or attempted murder are punishable by a very long jail sentence or banishment. Death is only a punishment for attempted murder of any member of the royal family, terrorism, or (occasionally) if a threat returns from exile without legal permission. The ForestWings are run by the standard royal family. The current queen must defend her throne if she is challenged by a daughter, they fight, and the survivor keeps (or takes) the throne. In the past, the ForestWing queen has traditionally married and their husband became the king. The king's role is to take over if the queen died had no female children or they are not old enough to rule. The king would give up the throne to the eldest daughter once they were an adult. Currently, the ForestWings are ruled by two queens, Snowlight and Star. Military The ForestWing population all receives standard battle training so they can defend their kingdom whenever necessary. The higher rank an individual is, the more armor they will wear, and the more extravagant it will be (gold and bronze colors are common). However, if a lower-ranking soldier wishes to wear more armor, they may. It will have less decoration than others of higher rank, though. Their military consists of two branches designed for specific areas of combat. River Patrol This branch is trained for ground and water combat. Usually, individuals here will develop more water-resistant fur due to a steady diet of fish and lots of swimming. They wear minimal armor, usually just a helmet. Occasionally, a chainmail chestplate will be worn, usually by higher-ranking individuals. They fight using close-combat weapons like knives, swords, or their own talons. Wind Patrol This military branch is specially trained for aerial and ground combat. They generally wear more armor than the River Patrol, but it is still fairly common to see them in battle without armor. They fight using virtually any weapon, but medium to long-range weapons are more common in this group than the River Patrol. Ranks Captains are the highest military rank, and have command over almost all of an individual patrol. There are always at least four Captains, two for each patrol. Their armor is elaborately decorated with various gems and other metals. Commanders are the second-highest rank. They command groups of up to 50 dragons within one of the patrols. Their armor is decorated with few gems and some other metals. Healers are some of the most important dragons in the military. They aren't an individual rank, but almost a third military division. Their armor is as decorated as Captains, usually with leaf-shaped and vinelike designs. Generals are in charge of groups of up to twenty dragons, and mainly supervise general training or the last line of defense. They wear simply decorated armor. Lieutenants are in charge of groups of five to ten dragons, and are commonly in charge of protecting injured individuals or healers during battle. They wear armor with little to no decoration. Soldiers are the main force of the army. They wear armor with no decoration, if any armor at all. Culture Religion The ForestWings don't have a set religion, per se. They believe that the spirits of deceased dragons watch over the living. They believe these spirits can visit the living in dreams or by sending signs. They have no gods or goddesses. They do not mourn the dead for long. The night an individual dies (or morning, if the dragon dies at night), their immediate family will prepare a small ceremony for the deceased. Their close friends and other family members will gather and bury the body, then share their favorite memories of the deceased. Some families burn candles or decorate the grave with flowers and plants. After the ceremony is over, the friends and family of the deceased return to their normal lives. Celebrations It is rare that the ForestWings aren't celebrating something, whether it's a major holiday or an impromptu festival. Moonlight Festivals These are held every full moon, blood moon, or supermoon. They are usually one to two nights, beginning at sunset and ending at dawn, whether it be the next morning or two mornings later. They believe that the festival brings them closer to their ancestors. Honoring the Fallen This ceremony is performed when a high-ranking dragon dies (royalty, commanders, captains). The tribe gathers for a ceremony the night after the dragon died. Their family members will share the best memories they have of the dragon, as will their closest friends. The deceased's body is typically cremated, and their ashes placed into an elaborately decorated urn. Seasonal Festivals The ForestWings have four festivals that last from two to three months each. The Summer Festival is where merchants from across Pyrrhia will come and sell their wares. Colorful glass jars filled with fireflies are hung everywhere, casting warm glows in the streets. Dancing, singing, and friendly competitions take place during this festival. The Spring Festival is almost a less busy version of the Summer Festival. The Spring Festival is centered around the idea of new life. Art contests and theater are commonly seen. A favorite of many dragons is planning a mock battle and suddenly performing it. The Winter Festival celebrates the shortest season for the ForestWings. During this festival, pastel aesthetics decorate the kingdom. This festival celebrates the tribes uniqueness, and individuality. History Pre-Scorching + Scorching History during and before the Scorching era are a bit unclear. The general idea is that the ForestWings came from another continent that was experiencing intense volcanic eruptions and earthquakes. They supposedly flew from the island as their old territory was torn apart before their very eyes. When they arrived at Pyrrhia, the Scorching was in its later stages. They quickly claimed a small piece of land at the southern part of the continent, attempting to settle their tribe in one place and return to a somewhat normal life. Sunstorm's Rule Year 100 A.S., a new queen had just risen to power. Sunstorm Artistic Renaissance SandWing War Jade Mountain + Darkstalker Rediscovery of Pantala Category:Dj's garbage